


BÉSAME, SOCIOLIBERAL

by Xiscthulhu



Category: Political RPF - Spain 21st c.
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiscthulhu/pseuds/Xiscthulhu
Summary: Este fue mi segundo fanfic, clásico y de Pedrert, publicado el 17 de noviembre de 2016 en Wattpad
Relationships: Pedrert





	BÉSAME, SOCIOLIBERAL

> Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave  
>  The more I get of you  
>  The stranger it feels  
>  And now that your rose is in bloom  
>  A light hits the gloom on the grave
> 
> Kiss From a Rose, Seal 

I.

Hace falta ser cabrón. Debí suponerlo.

Eso pensaba recordando la vez que le entrevistaron en un avión y se puso a decir que si tenía una sonrisa muy atractiva “pero detrás hay una derecha dura”, sólo le faltó guiñarle un ojo a cámara. 

De qué había servido tener tanto cuidado si hablaba, haber buscado a aquella chica que cada vez pedía más dinero al partido. No tenía sentido intentar ofrecer una apariencia de estabilidad sentimental en unos tiempos en los que el dinero pagaba cualquier exceso y en este caso podía ser mucho menos, o puede que mucho más, si lo contaba, si perdía la cabeza, si decidía vete a saber qué. Aquel comité lo había volado todo por los aires. 

No le había dicho a Fernando todo lo que había en realidad, todavía no, y ese “todavía no” eran varios meses como siglos.

Aún se moría de ganas de irse a cenar con él a algún sitio, poder pasear sin preocuparse de que les vieran, los amaneceres grises de aquella semana en el extranjero en los que podía pasarse una hora contemplando la suave armonía entre su espalda y sus piernas y decidir si le despertaba o no acariciándolas, aquella noche en la que le llevó en coche a su casa e iba mirando a la carretera, contándole todo lo que iba a hacerle cuando llegaran en un tono que jamás olvidaría. 

Quizá todo eso ya no iba a volver a pasar ahora que ya no era secretario general. Puede que no volvieran a verse, habían pasado varias semanas. Y si no volvía a verlo nunca.

Era Pedro quién le había besado la primera vez. Cómo olvidarlo. 

Pero también tenía sus razones para hablar, ahora sí, y ya había empezado. Qué pasaría cuando lo descubriese, si es que no lo sabía ya de antes. Qué podrían pedirle si era necesario, no sabía si era capaz, pero lo tendría que ser.

Estaba tan cerca. No podía renunciar, de ninguna manera, por nadie. 

Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana de su despacho, el cielo se estaba oscureciendo casi como si fuera ya de noche, se acercaba una gran tormenta. 

Había sido tan fácil hacerlo caer, sobre todo porque era eso lo que él quería. 

Albert no era en lo que más había que pensar en aquellos momentos, pero para él era ya inevitable. Se sonrió perverso recordando todo lo que habían hecho, si él era más taimado de lo que la gente pensaba, aquel chico tan reservado era mucho más apasionado y sexual de lo que osarían imaginarse muchos. Tenía un punto de oscuridad que a veces se le veía, sobre todo cuando impostaba cierto tipo de miradas intensas en las entrevistas, esperando convencer más de ese modo, producir un efecto de seducción en el público. Pero era una oscuridad acogedora antes que inquietante, no era más que un juego; más dañino podía ser él y eso era lo que nadie esperaba ni sabía fuera del PSOE, aunque puede que eso hubiese empezado a cambiar.

¿Era tan distinto a todos los demás o sólo pasaba que aquel chico se corría de tal manera que no podía dejar de acordarse de su boca entreabierta, de sus músculos tensándose, de su mirada perdida de después? 

Pensó en todas las personas que se había follado en aquella mesa, pasando el dedo por el borde, recreándose en las imágenes que acudían a su mente. Algunas le habían traicionado y ni siquiera le gustaban, incluso le daban asco desde el principio. No temía por su pareja, tenían una relación abierta y no había problema, ella sabía como era, que no podía parar, que no se detenía ante nada ni ante nadie. Que le gustaba especialmente follar y le gustaba usarlo para trepar de ser preciso, porque podía, tenía la planta y muy pocos podían decirle que no, aunque ya no fuera suficiente con eso, estaba claro. A la rubia y al cursi de las gafitas azules bien que les gustaba, de los que más, ella se le pegó como una lapa casi desde que le vio y él se le insinuó enseguida...lo pensó otra vez, pensó en contarlo todo. No veía posibilidad de salir de aquello con bien, sentía que simplemente desaparecería y acabaría convertido en un consejero gris, puede que ni eso, con la que había tenido que montar. 

Después de tanto aguantar miserables y tragar con servidumbres ajenas además de las propias, así se lo pagaban. No merecían llevar el partido, y mucho menos el país, pero ya se ocuparía de eso. 

Le costó mucho controlarse, pero se marchó sin romper nada, nadie le ayudó con sus cosas. Fuera llovía a cántaros, tardó un rato aún en arrancar, le costaba marcharse del todo.

Era la primera vez que se veían en persona, hasta ese momento sólo se habían visto en pantallas de portátiles y plasmas. 

Lo que decían era cierto; era como un actor de cine, alto y armonioso, con aquella mandíbula cuadrada, los ojos muy negros, el gesto coqueto, de piel morena y un pelo fosco, bellamente veteado ya de gris. Tenía la cara marcada y eso le daba un toque duro y rompía un poco una perfección que de otro modo podría parecer aburrida. Le miró con interés, quizá un segundo más de lo debido. 

-Hola, tú debes de ser Albert Rivera- Le estrechó la mano, su mirada se tornó cálida mientras sonreía de una forma deslumbrante, para echarse a temblar. Era una de las personas más hermosas que había visto en su vida, más aún si pensaba sólo en políticos, sintió una punzada de envidia, pero no podía dejar de admirar su belleza. 

Le pareció cordial y de maneras suaves, aunque en el fondo de sus ojos había algo palpitante, algo que se escondía y parecía presto a saltar en algún momento. 

Pedro continuó sonriendo y hablando, no había manera de creerle cuando repetía el guión que le habían dado en el PSOE; todo aquel encanto suyo quedaba sepultado bajo un glaciar, daba la impresión de creérselo aún menos de lo habitual en aquel paripé en el que andaban metidos todos. 

Qué intranquilo te veo, pastelito...

El Sr. Rivera parecía turbado, no sabía ni a dónde mirar, les sucedía a tantos en su presencia. A aquel chico le gustaba vestir bien, era muy mono y tenía un cutis espléndido, que prometía ser tan sedoso al tacto como esa mano preciosa que acababa de apretar la suya. Y qué boca tan delicada, qué tímido en las distancias cortas… tenía mucho morbo. Procuró no pensar en ello y menos aún mostrarlo de alguna manera, pero qué guapo era el niño, más que en televisión. Era tan secretario general como él, podía ser muy arriesgado tantearle de algún modo, pero la tentación ya la tenía ahí, y no paraba de echarle miradas intensas a la mínima ocasión, rehuyendo la suya en cuanto era descubierto. 

¿Sería posible? Habría que intentarlo, era una preciosidad de tío y puede que le fuera útil más tarde. Y aunque era algo más bajo de lo esperado, qué espalda y qué porte, qué gracioso haciéndose el elegante con su foulard, lo miró mientras se alejaba por el hall del edificio. 

Después de todo, no eran tan distintos, ni ellos ni sus guiones; en el fondo de sus corazones latía la misma política económica, liberales con matices. 

II.

En los descansos de aquel debate no hacía más que hablar con Iglesias, el maldito Iglesias y su coleta, su carisma, su descaro tan atrayente, ya lo había hecho incluso en el de “la Unión Soviética uh qué miedo”, que era para no volver a dirigirle la palabra de lo ridículo que le había hecho verse. Se le veía interesado, con los ojos brillantes, se preguntó si lograría lo que había conseguido con él, no podía pedirle nada, ambos debían guardar las apariencias y no era que él no pudiese hacer lo que le daba la gana, pero le faltaban precisamente las ganas. 

No había nadie en su entorno que le apeteciese tanto como Pedro; Pedro arrebatador y sexy en todas las ocasiones, aunque desde que se habían visto en aquella reunión, sólo había habido roces aparentemente casuales durante conversaciones en pasillos, efusividades alargadas, caricias furtivas, muchas miradas y finalmente aquel primer beso tan potente, tan erótico, incluso había empezado a manosearle y cómo se habían puesto. Pero había venido alguien, no había podido ser, y esa noche se le veía tan tranquilo, tan guapo y ahora tan atento con Pablo, que además no había dejado de picarlo durante toda la retransmisión. 

Salió fuera, no quería ver cómo se lo ligaba. Luego se le plantó Pedro delante, en plan felicitación oficial, muy bien, te he visto un poco nervioso, te movías mucho, me gustaría tanto poder besarte, en un susurro casi inaudible. Ahora me tengo que ir, como no. Cabrón. Se frustró, suspiró impaciente y molesto, pero eso iba a durarle tan poco. 

Eran las tres de la madrugada, Albert quería coger un taxi para irse a su hotel e intentar dormir, estaba pensando otra vez en lo atractivo que le parecía el candidato Sánchez, en cuánto le deseaba. Además estaba inquieto porque un coche le seguía desde hacía diez minutos y no veía manera de esquivarlo, vio como se acercaba y entonces reconoció el coche de Pedro, que bajó la ventanilla y le dijo “Es muy tarde para que un diputado tan guapo como usted ande solo por las calles de Madrid” con una sonrisa y una mirada que ninguna televisión debía grabar jamás. Su señoría Rivera sonrió y se metió en el coche sin preguntar siquiera. 

En la penumbra del vehículo, le soltó un “A dónde vamos” con intención y luego, sin esperar su respuesta, empezó a contarle sus intenciones, con aquella voz que le gustaba tanto. 

Vamos a mi casa, estoy solo lo que queda de semana. Supongo que sabes lo que significa eso, ¿no, Albert? Significa que llegaremos allí y nadie nos interrumpirá, podré tocarte todo lo que tú seas capaz de soportar, primero voy a hacerlo por encima de la ropa, pero no podré contenerme, te desabrocharé los pantalones, me arrodillaré en mi propio pasillo para meterme tu polla en la boca, te miraré a los ojos mientras lo hago, podrás acariciarme el pelo, podrás tirar de él, podrás pedirme lo que quieras. Y me lo tragaré o me besarás, siempre lo que tu prefieras, lo que te haga sentir más sucio, que sé que te gusta...¿ya se te ha puesto dura, Rivera? 

Vio el destello malvado en sus ojos y le encantó. Decidió que no iba a sufrir él solo en ese coche, así que alargó la mano y empezó a acariciarle el paquete con suavidad, delimitando el dibujo perfecto de su miembro, sintiendo cómo se le iba formando la erección. Pedro callaba y trataba de prestar atención a la carretera, se estaba poniendo muy cachondo. Y no se detuvo ahí aquel chico tan formal, se soltó el cinturón de seguridad, le bajó la cremallera y se puso a chupársela, no quiso parar el vehículo, le excitaba demasiado y se dijo que aguantaría hasta que llegaran, faltaba poco, apenas podía concentrarse. Qué cerdo, qué bien lo estaba haciendo, joder. 

Eso sí, fue parar el coche en el patio y correrse en su boca, le besó antes de que se lo tragara y fue tan sensual que sintió que ya no necesitaban hacer nada más esa noche, cosa que no fue así de ninguna de las maneras. Salieron acalorados y con los ojos brillantes, pero aún no tenían suficiente el uno del otro, empezaron a manosearse otra vez en el pasillo y fueron dejando su ropa tirada hasta la primera superficie practicable que encontraron, la mesa del comedor. 

Fue Albert transformado, con su mirada más lujuriosa y completamente desnudo y dispuesto quién cogió un condón, lo dejó a un lado, y empujó a Pedro contra la mesa en la que leía su portátil los domingos por la mañana, le preguntó si quería mirarle a los ojos o no mientras lo hacían; el dueño de la casa le contempló con el pelo alborotado y una media sonrisa retadora y dijo que quería ver qué cara ponía cuando se corría. El otro empezó a besarle el cuello, la clavícula, le acariciaba el torso con la boca entreabierta, volvieron a encenderse y todo volvió a arder enseguida. 

-Ya te caben tres dedos, vicioso.  
-Pues ya sabes…

Se lo hizo salvaje, pensó que era lo que le gustaría más, y no se equivocaba. Le dejó pequeñas marcas en los brazos de la fuerza con la que lo sujetó. Era su cara la que había que ver cuando se corría, no la de Albert, que sencillamente cerró los ojos medio minuto antes de que él le manchara el torso con su semen, mirándole fijo con los suyos tan negros, diciendo su nombre sin parar...se excitó otra vez sólo de verlo dejarse ir de ese modo. 

El sol entraba por las vidrieras de la cocina blanca y espaciosa, Pedro estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con su café con leche a medias, camiseta y pantalón de chandal, despeinado y algo ojeroso, pero sonriente. Albert, aún sentado en la mesa con su traje de la noche anterior, no quería marcharse, quería quedarse un rato más en aquel simulacro de vida doméstica con él, imaginando que ambos trabajaban en prestigiosas consultoras sin debates ni plenos ni mierdas, pero tenía nueve llamadas perdidas en su móvil y estaba sonando la décima. Intentó marcharse, pero cometió la imprudencia de volver a besarle y acabaron follando contra la pared del pasillo, con Albert rezongando porque ya no le daba tiempo a volver a ducharse, ni siquiera se desvistieron; cuando consiguió que por fin Pedro dejara de jugar y le devolviera la corbata, abrió la puerta, y logró irse, no sin que antes le besara de nuevo y le dijese “Ya nos veremos”, se quedó en la puerta, viendo como se iba por el sendero. 

Caminó un par de manzanas y entonces llamó él mismo a Fernando, que vino a buscarle con el coche para llevarle a casa. No tenían actos para ese día, por suerte.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿otra fiesta de las tuyas? Va siendo hora de buscarte a alguien fijo, te vas a meter en un lío cualquier día.

-Algo así. Ya te contaré. 

Su perspicaz secretario de comunicación no pudo evitar observar que la corbata medio deshecha de Albert Rivera no era la misma que la que llevaba en el debate, era una de un bonito color turquesa que no le había visto nunca. Era un regalo de Pedro pero eso él no lo sabría jamás. Los dos la llevarían en varias ocasiones como una forma de decirse “hola” sin que nadie más lo supiera, pues Pedro se compraría otra igual a la semana de habérsela dado. 

III.

Pedro sabía que aquel pacto no tenía ningún sentido, que todos estaban jugando a que hubiera segundas elecciones excepto él, que sabía muy bien lo poco que convenían al presunto socialismo de los suyos y de los otros, pero era lo que querían que hiciese; no se alegraba de que Albert tuviese que acompañarle en lo que ambos sabían una farsa, temía que se les notase algo en público, tanto tiempo juntos, tan cerca el uno del otro, temía acariciarle el dorso de la mano inconscientemente mientras le pasaba una carpeta o ponerle la mano en la rodilla en un descuido...no entendía porqué se sentía tan atraído como eso, porqué no podía verlo como uno más de sus amantes, pese a lo mucho que lo intentaba. Pero fue Albert el que le echó aquellas miradas pícaras que dieron para doscientos memes distintos en internet, mientras Pedro seguía conteniéndose hasta casi explotar. Y no pasó nada, sencillamente nadie creía posible algo así entre un par de políticos alfa como ellos dos; sólo podía existir como ficción o como rumor, tan impensable era.

El diputado Rivera entró en el despacho de Ferraz solo, sin nadie más, tal como habían acordado, se suponía que era una reunión formal, pero no estaba nada seguro de eso. Menos lo estuvo cuando el Sr. Sánchez se levantó de su silla sin darle ni las buenas tardes y cerró con llave. Se apoyó en la puerta y sonrió con malicia, una expresión que se le veía poco, aunque podía tener su público. 

-Sr.Rivera, su actitud del otro día fue muy reprobable y sin duda, merece un castigo ejemplar. Levántese y procederemos, por favor. 

Pedro miró al líder de Ciudadanos, sentado de espaldas. Le asomó una dulce sonrisita de complacencia, pero había que seguir el juego, así que mudó su gesto, se levantó ufano y fue acercándose al secretario general del PSOE, hasta que resultó demasiado invasivo para ser una reunión de trabajo. 

_¿Qué es es esto tan duro, Sr. Sánchez? ¿me lo va a aplicar usted con el mayor de los rigores?_

Siempre lo conseguía, le ponía mucho más de lo esperado con una frase, un gesto, una mirada. Pero esta vez no le iba a salir bien, sí que quería darle una pequeña lección, hacerlo sufrir por lo que más le preocupaba: su imagen de yerno perfecto, de novio gris sin una sola arista. Para eso había citado a De Páramo dentro de media hora; llamarían a la puerta en pleno acto y a aquel Albert tan confiado y tan chulito que ya le acariciaba y le besaba el cuello, le daría algo. 

Pero lo tenía todo previsto, iba a ser sólo una advertencia sobre quién dominaba; le había molestado que se hubiese arriesgado a mirarle de aquella forma tan sexual en medio de un improbable pacto de gobierno y ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había hecho, no habían hablado de ello. Quizá buscando esta misma situación, a veces se dejaba llevar, se cansaba de la rigidez impuesta por su partido. 

Y que era un morboso, le encantó que le quitara la mano de su paquete y le pusiera boca abajo en la mesa de reuniones de forma un poco brusca, le bajara los pantalones y los slips -cómo le gustaba marcar al muy sinvergüenza- y le susurrara que vamos a tener que tomar medidas drásticas, Sr.Rivera, es usted un insolente, se sacara la polla y un lubricante y empezara a metérsela con menos cuidado del habitual, un poco duro, que lo sintiera. Por sus jadeos y sus _Pedro, joder_ parecía gustarle…

Llamaron a la puerta, se oyó la voz de Fernando. 

-Sr. Sánchez ¿está usted ahí? 

Albert se inquietó, pero le estaba gustando tanto, quería terminar. Pedro no paraba y no parecía tener intención de abrir la puerta, aquello le excitó aún más, acabó con un gemido un tanto excesivo y perfectamente audible desde el otro lado de la puerta. 

-Si no se encuentra bien, puedo volver otro día…

En realidad, De Páramo sólo estaba siguiendo el plan. Luego hablaría con Albert y escribirían el informe, se lo enviarían a quiénes correspondía. 

Pedro se asomó al pasillo, desconcertado por el poco éxito de su maniobra. No había habido problema, no había tenido que esconder a su amante en el baño e inventarse cualquier tontería, Albert se reía sentado en la mesa de reuniones. Quería parecer despreocupado pero ahora tenía que escenificar lo desproporcionado que le había parecido, vale, él le había mirado pícaro delante de toda España, se habían reído, pero pasarle por encima de ese modo, pretender que su propio secretario de comunicación se enterase así de lo suyo, no; tenía que decírselo. Paró de reír de golpe, se puso serio, se puso Diputado Rivera, su mirada más fría, como un espejo. 

-No tenías derecho, Pedro. No puedes decidir algo así tú solo, es faltarme al respeto y poner en peligro mi carrera. Y la tuya, te has pasado...

Le miró un tanto alarmado. Igual se había pasado de listo y se había buscado un enemigo más. Se sentó junto a él. 

-No te enfades, por favor. Sabía que no iba a entrar -mintió-, era sólo una tontería. 

-Pues vaya “tontería” hubiera sido. Fernando no aprueba estas cosas, te lo he dicho, que no le va.

-¿Puedo hacer algo especial, ya sabes...¿para compensarte? -le sonrió perverso, le acarició el hueco de la clavícula haciéndolo estremecer-

Maldito Pedro. Le tocaba y era como si le quemara, le sometía cada vez. Le acariciaba y estaba a sus órdenes, quería cumplir su más mínimo deseo. En aquel momento ni siquiera le importaba no ser el único, aunque le hubiese gustado tanto, luego temía que lo descubriese todo y le odiara para siempre...seguía sin ser capaz de hacérselo con otros. Sabía que él sí, y se preguntaba quiénes eran, si le gustaban más, si harían algo mejor que él, cuáles eran sus motivos en cada caso. Esperaba que fuesen sólo favores e intercambios, él también sabía lo que era eso, resultar atractivo era algo que él también había sabido aprovechar en momentos puntuales, pero nunca había conseguido estar en una de aquellas veladas. Quizá ahora cedería…

-Llévame a una de tus reuniones. 

-No, no puede ser. Tú no. Ninguno de los nuevos podéis venir, ya lo sabes. 

-Seguro que a Pablo le llevarías sin pensarlo. 

-No tengo nada con él, te lo he dicho mil veces. 

Albert chasqueó la lengua y resopló, desilusionado. Pedro le miró sonriente y le susurró ¿no prefieres esto? mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones. Pues claro que lo prefería. 

IV.

Pedro ya no llevaba corbata nunca ni se afeitaba a menudo. Llevaba el pelo un poco largo, cada vez que llegaba a una agrupación o paseaba por las calles de un pueblo, sentía todas las miradas: críticas, asombradas o lascivas. Parecía que a muchos les gustaba más así. 

Estaban a finales de marzo y el congreso seguía sin celebrarse, su decisión de “no hablar con la prensa” no era tal, una mentira más; aunque esta vez a su favor y no al de otros, ahora era él quién elegía lo que callar. Los medios le ignoraban, sólo se acordaban de él porque Ciudadanos le usaba de arma arrojadiza en algún discurso, sobre todo Albert, Albert con los ojos brillantes y aquellos labios suaves, se olía que algo tenía que ver pero no le olvidaba; apenas actualizaba sus redes sociales y procuraba no interactuar con nadie de forma oficiosa, aunque seguía aparentando el plus de ingenuidad ganado con aquella leyenda que se había formado a su alrededor. Le venía muy bien, era un escudo perfecto y no dudaba en cultivarla todo lo que podía, aparte que dejarse de esa manera tan estudiada hacía que algunos y algunas acabaran en su coche de una manera u otra, atraídos por su mitificación incipiente.

Tenían que pensar que seguía haciendo el imbécil, que de verdad tenía esa parte ingenua que hacía suspirar a tantos. Que no tenía apoyos y se estaba desvaneciendo. Era lo más importante, darles la imagen que tanto deseaban, quizá así le dejarían en paz un tiempo y podría rehacerse. En otro tiempo le habrían pegado tres tiros, habrían hecho algo con su coche, pero ya no era necesario, bastaba con quitarte toda oportunidad, ni siquiera podía seguir siendo profesor. Y ahí habían cometido el error de sus vidas, porque entonces sí que no tenía nada que perder, hubiera sido mejor una patada hacia arriba de las suyas, de las que tan bien sabían dar si era preciso. 

Se le estaban acabando los ahorros y nadie le compraba la casa de la playa, no tenía muy claro qué haría después y le extrañaba que todo lo que sabía no pareciese protegerle. A veces no estaba tan seguro de que no fuesen a hacer nada, siempre dudaba antes de meter las llaves en el contacto. 

Pero nada terminaba de estallar, sólo él mismo. Sólo todo lo que había constituido su vida hasta entonces, desmoronándose cada noche que pasaba en la carretera. 

A veces se echaba a llorar de madrugada en los baños de algún área de descanso semidesierta, pensando cómo le podía pasar todo eso a él, que lo había tenido todo de cara, cómo era posible, cómo se resolvía un marrón semejante y maldecía el día que se había metido en política, porqué no se habría conformado con cualquier otra cosa. Y el problema era que nunca se había podido conformar, pero igual aquella ambición se podía enfocar de otra manera, quizá tenían un poco de razón otros. 

Se preparó, aquella chaqueta negra que le hacía parecer un vampiro y destacaba su palidez invernal contra sus ojos húmedos, su favorita, camisa blanca y la corbata turquesa, por favor. Las instrucciones eran muy precisas, pero le daba tanta pena, seguía pensando en él y echándole de menos, después de casi un año. Recordó su risa, estaba tan mono cuando se reía y eso se estaba volviendo a ver en aquellos vídeos, era maravilloso, estaba guapísimo.

Pero era hora de darle el golpe final, ya estaba molestando demasiado; hacerse un canal de youtube y tener cierto éxito había sido el colmo. Aunque el congreso federal fuese finalmente en noviembre, no se podían correr riesgos ni darle oportunidad ninguna, había que quebrantar su espíritu, aniquilarle políticamente, un terco Pedro no sólo seguía ahí, sino que se estaba haciendo muy popular entre quiénes pululaban por las redes y estos cada vez eran más, habían apartado a todos sus apoyos en el partido, pero querían estar seguros de que no le volverían a ver en ningún sitio, el pobre estaba acabado y seguían, y tenía que colaborar, pero pronto se terminaría, tendría su recompensa. 

No había otra solución, no la había. Sentía que lo estaba haciendo tan mal, no parecía distinto a todo lo demás, pero sí que lo era. 

Le envió el mail aquella misma tarde y se sentó en la suite del cinco estrellas a esperar. Abrió el cajón mil veces, todo estaba en su sitio, no habría problema. 

Llamaron a la puerta. Cómo iba a resistirse, era su debilidad, era dónde le iban a pillar siempre. 

Veo que sigue siendo usted el diputado más sexy del congreso, Sr. Rivera. 

Fue como aquel primer beso que tanto había rememorado para consolarse de su ausencia, que sin duda sería ya permanente. La misma fiereza que aquella vez, tras meses de rozarse, de mirarse, aquel contacto casual al acercarse mucho a mirar el mismo informe, sin nadie en el pasillo, sus manos en su cuerpo, no decidirse a besarlo, no saber si era lo que quería. Que él sí lo supiera y le mirase de aquella forma, como le estaba mirando ahora mientras se quitaban la ropa sin saber ni cómo y follaban encima de la moqueta. Quedarían tan bien en cámara, de eso estaba seguro.

Pero no fue como él esperaba. No le hicieron vicepresidente segundo ni su partido entró en el gobierno, pasó algo muy distinto, y debió de haberlo previsto, por mucho que él supiese de ellos, no sabía tanto como eso. 

Dos pájaros de un tiro. Qué gilipollas pensar que ya le habían admitido, que le veían como uno de los suyos, nunca lo sería, era un impostor, el hijo de unos tenderos. Había sido útil pero por lo visto ya no lo era...

Albert estaba sollozando en su habitación, nadie le había llamado, ni soñarlo la voz que más ansiaba escuchar. No se atrevía a salir a la calle, todos los medios hablaban del escándalo sexual en el que estaba envuelto, su presunta relación con Pedro Sánchez. Ese día el vídeo empezó a correr por las redes y no pudo más, no se sintió con fuerzas. No podía soportar aquel enfoque tan morboso, tan cruel, tan homófobo; por primera vez le importó de verdad, entendió un poco a qué se referían. 

Había tenido que dimitir la semana anterior, después de diez años. Expulsado de su propio partido por ocultar información, por reunirse en secreto con aquel depravado, con el hombre que tanto amaba, se le quedaron clavadas las miradas de asco de algunos, Fernando le miró con pena, al menos. Al fin y al cabo se sentía responsable y reconocía que había mucho de hipocresía en todo aquello, lo único que importaba es que no se pudieran mantener más las apariencias tras las que tantos se ocultaban o se encerraban, había estado ahí pero se había terminado, y con ello todas sus ventajas en aquel mundo.

Había vivido tanto tiempo así, estaba entumecido, pero por fin algo empezó a calentarse, había preguntas, había de todo. Lo peor era que no fuese a acompañarle, no le querría ni ver, y además tenía que darle la razón en eso y en tantas cosas. 

V.

-Y ahora esto. Estoy harto, me voy a hacer actor de telenovelas como en El Mundo Today. 

Pablo tuvo que reírse, no había perdido el sentido del humor, después de todo. 

-Tío, sigo sin entender porqué fuiste al hotel. Albert no es ningún santo, y tú tampoco, sabes cómo va esto más que nosotros. 

-Hacía tanto que no nos veíamos, le añoraba tantísimo. Perdí la cabeza, pensé que él no me traicionaría así, que teníamos algo especial, o lo habíamos tenido. He estado muy enfadado, muy dolido porque él también estuviese mezclado, pero ahora ya ni eso, no sabrá manejar esto y lo ha pagado muy caro, más que yo mismo...me pregunto qué va a hacer, estoy preocupado. Y yo he sido igual, no puedo hablar mucho tampoco.

-Tengo una respuesta para eso, podemos proponérselo también. Creo que ni tú ni él volveréis a tener sitio en los partidos constitucionalistas.

-Eres un cabrón, Iglesias. Supongo que lo segundo también es broma, quizá es hora de que me vaya a casa, ya te has divertido bastante…

-No, por favor, tranquilo, Pedro, Pedro...perdona. Siéntate, vamos a hablar de esto. 

Madrid, 7 de diciembre de 2017  
02:15 h  
Estación de metro en obras.

-Señor Rivera. 

Esa voz. No era la voz cansada del viejo de ojos azules sin nombre con la cara surcada de arrugas que no paraba de fumar de los otros dos días.

-Pedro, puedo explicártelo todo, yo…

No se atrevía a acercarse, fue él quién salió de las sombras y se acercó lo suficiente para confirmar su identidad. Aquel estilo más informal le sentaba de maravilla, pero qué no lo hacía, era tan elegante, qué guapo estaba. Y no, estaba mintiendo, no podía explicárselo todo. Le habían vuelto a pillar en una de las suyas, no tenía remedio, ni siquiera era un cargo en una administración local, sólo un poco de dinero más para pagar sus dos medias hipotecas. 

-¿Aún no has adivinado para quién trabajas en realidad? -le dijo mientras se le aproximaba cada vez más, ya estaba tan cerca, aunque no lo suficiente para ser una tentación, tampoco quería pensar que eso le estuviese permitido. No parecía hostil, era muy extraño que eso fuera así. 

-Voy a ser tu jefe, Albert, porque no se puede confiar en ti. Eres un sinvergüenza y un oportunista, lo sigues siendo, por eso hemos tenido que engañarte. 

Pedro estaba casi pegado a él, le miró a los ojos. Albert cerró los suyos desesperado, esperando una bronca, una bala, el desprecio final. 

-Pero qué tonto eres, sólo quiero besarte. Te he echado mucho de menos, claro que si ya no te gusto lo tendré que entender…

Se fueron los dos en taxi a casa de Pedro, sin pensar en nada más, al menos por aquella noche. 

A la vista de todos, parecían vivir de rentas o algún cargo menor en una empresa, lo cierto es que su trabajo consistía en procurar que los otros no avanzaran demasiado, formar parte de un resistencia cada vez más numerosa, experimentada y eficaz. Una vez al mes se reunían con Pablo y este seguía sin terminar de fiarse del todo, quizá nunca lo haría. 

Eran sus métodos, su sistema, ir volviéndolos contra ellos parecía ser la mejor solución que había encontrado hasta el momento, pero ¿lo sería? ¿dejarían de ser oposición algún día? 

Pero Pedro y Albert eran felices así. Y eran tan guapos, tenían esa relación ideal que hacía soñar a cualquiera; el pretendido escándalo para dañar su imagen había fracasado por completo en amplios sectores de la población, cada vez habría menos gente a la que le escandalizara o creyera de verdad que podía tener algo que decir, que no eran adecuados. O eso quería creer. Otra cosa que había que hacer que ocurriera, que los avergonzados fueran la panda de homófobos y bífobos de turno, no quiénes al menos intentaban desterrar esas creencias de sí mismos. 

Ahí estaban, en el camino. Le habrían hecho ganar muchos votos esos dos, pero no convenía tentarlos; por ahora los iba a dejar ahí, que espiaban estupendo.


End file.
